que siento por ti!
by mitsu-k
Summary: despues de un romance con sebastian bienen las dudas para el conde que siente el conde por sebastian?


Los gemidos del joven conde eran cada vez más fuertes, no se podía distinguir entre el dolor y el placer. Pero cuando pasó todo esto desde que su mayordomo le perdonó la vida, cuando se convirtió en su demonio, mayordomo y su amante.

Ciel: Sebas…Tián… No puedo más… Acaba de una buena vez – Lo decía muy agitado, ya que el todavía era un niño y tanto placer para su cuerpo era mucho, sin embargo, las suplicas de ciel no eran escuchada por su mayordomo, el que le estaba causando tanto dolor y al mismo tiempo placer.

Sebastián: No me diga que ya se rindió, Bocchan – El menor se percató de la sonrisa de Sebastián… "Rendirse"…Esa palabra no existía para Ciel Phantomhive, respiró profundo para poder contestar relajadamente, mientras el mayordomo seguía embistiendo con brutalidad al menor

Ciel: Es que lo haces muy rápido, Sebastián… - Ciel sentía que se rompía, pero cuando al fin logró voltear para ver el rostro de Sebastián, notó que este lo miraba con amor y ternura, como cuando le perdono la vida, como la primera vez que se entregó, estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, reaccionó cuando sintió unos labios en su cuello, como poco a poco subía, hasta llegar a su boca, los gemidos eran cada vez más lentos, pero las embestidas eran más rápidas, sin embargo, al notar que unas lágrimas salían de los ojos zafiro de Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastián se detiene para tomar aire

Sebastián: Ya va a acabar, Bocchan… - Comenzó a penetrarle con más fuerza, hasta que salió todo su semen dentro del menor, haciendo que los dos cayeran a la cama, rendidos y agotados. Cuando el conde volteó para mirar a Sebastián, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era a su padre, jamás se había percatado de ese gran parecido a su padre, eso hizo anonadar a Ciel, que por retroceder de la cama, se cayó, haciendo que Sebastián reaccionar - Está bien, Bocchan - Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para recoger a su amo, que todavía estaba en el suelo, Ciel se incorporó con la ayuda de Sebastián, quien todavía lo miraba aturdido y no le quitaba los ojos de encima – Bocchan ¿Por qué me mira así?- Ciel no sabía que contestar

Ciel: Nada… - Respondió mirando hacia otro lado, ruborizado ya que su mayordomo estaba totalmente desnudo

Sebastián: Bocchan, usted no sabe mentir ¿Qué le pasa?

Ciel: Estás… Desnudo… Ponte algo - Decía más rojo, pero Sebastián no era tonto

Sebastián: Bocchan, cuántas veces no me ha visto desnudo y por qué recién se avergüenza - Ciel sólo se dio cuenta que también estaba desnudo y se tapo lo más rápido que pudo con una almohada, el demonio agarro una bata y se la colocó para luego mirar a Ciel - ¿Por qué se separó así de mí, Bocchan?

Ciel: Es que quiero darme un baño – dijo mirando a un lado para luego sentarse en la cama, Sebastián dudaba de la respuesta de su amo, ya que cada vez que lo hacían siempre dormían juntos, se dio la vuelta para hacer lo que Ciel quería, pero este estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que su mayordomo lo dejó

No dejaba de pensar que pasaría si sus padres estuvieran vivos ¿Qué le dirían? ¿Se avergonzarían de el? ¿Qué es al fin y al cabo lo que siente por Sebastián? ¿Amor? o… ¿Amor paternal?

Sebastián: Ya está su baño, Bocchan - Se acercó, pero se sorprendió cuando ciel lo apartó

Ciel: Sebastián, déjame solo

Sebastián: Pero Bocchan, usted no sabe bañarse, permítame que… - No pudo terminar la frase, ya que Ciel cerró la puerta, Sebastián no comprendía que hizo mal ahora para que se enojara, pero lo debía averiguar

**************En el baño de Ciel***********************

Ciel: ¿Por qué debo sentir esto por ti? ¡¿Por qué?!

*************Al día siguiente*********************

Sebastián, como todas las mañanas, entró al cuarto de Ciel para despertarlo y vestirlo

Sebastián: Bocchan, despierte – el menor se sentó a un lado de su cama, Sebastián se le acercó para darle un beso, pero el menor volteó la cara, todavía seguía pensando en si lo que hacia era inmoral, pero Sebastián se sorprendió, porque era normal, todos los días le daba un beso, sólo cambio la ropa de ciel cuando se estaba por ir

Ciel: Sebastián, debemos hablar – Sebastián voltea para ver a Ciel

Sebastián: ¿De qué quiere hablar, Bocchan…?

Ciel: Ven en la noche - Sebastián sabía que era algo malo lo que le iba a decir, pero sólo hizo una reverencia y se retiró

Sebastián: Como ordene… Bocchan…


End file.
